Je t'aime
by lasurvolte
Summary: « Je t’aime », voilà ce que lui dit Sasuke… Euh… Attend Sasuke lui a dit « je t’aime ? » [sasunaru]


**Titre :** Je t'aime

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même à 3 heures du matin ils ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé :** « Je t'aime », voilà ce que lui dit Sasuke… Euh… Attend Sasuke lui a dit « je t'aime ? »

**Genre :** One shot (oui et très court la bête !!)

**Couple : **Sasunaru, mais je suis sûre que vous ne vous en doutiez pas.

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

- Je t'aime ! 

Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Etait-ce bien Sasuke là devant lui à quatre heures du matin qui lui faisait une déclaration d'amour ? Non il devait dormir tout debout, il ferait mieux d'aller se recoucher. Mais avant qu'il ait pût anticiper un geste, le brun lui prenait le poignet.

- T'enfuis pas usuratonkachi !

Bon il ne rêvait pas, la main de Sasuke qui l'enserrait était bien là, les insultes étaient bien réelles… Alors son rival venait bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Euh… Minute. C'était impossible. Il avait sûrement très très mal entendu, après tout il n'était pas réveillé, dans le gaz, les yeux mi-clos et les oreilles un peu bouchés. Si ça se trouve l'autre lui avait dit « Je te défis » et son cerveau encore en veille avait compris « je t'aime », c'était forcément ça.

- Sasuke, c'est pas une heure pour se battre, on verra ça demain hein ?

- Je veux pas me battre avec toi, je t'aime

Ahaha sacré Sasuke qui lui faisait des blagues… Mais Sasuke n'était pas du genre blagueur. Si le brun lui disait qu'il l'aimait, c'était qu'il l'aimait.

- Euh… Tu m'aimes ?

L'Uchiwa soupira exaspéré :

- Si je te le dis.

Naruto changea de couleurs passant du blanc au vert au bleu puis redevint à nouveau blanc.

- Sa…Sasuke t'es malade ?

- Non je t'aime

Le blond voulu approcher sa main libre – parce que son rival ne l'avait toujours pas lâché – du front de Sasuke mais ce dernier se recula.

- Naruto, t'es chiant, je te dis que je t'aime, maintenant tu dis si c'est réciproque ou non et on n'en parle plus.

- Sasuke je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! Tu as pété les plombs. Ou je sais, tu es somnambule, c'est ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu débarques chez moi à 4 heures du matin et que tu me dis des trucs VRAIMENT bizarres. Retourne te coucher maintenant, demain tout sera normal.

L'Uchiwa qui était loin d'être la patience réincarnée, tira Naruto à lui.

- Ecoute baka, si je suis là à 4 heures du matin c'est parce que je me suis réveillé en sursaut suite à un rêve stupide où je te roulais la pelle du siècle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce genre de rêve. Sûrement pas la dernière. J'en ai eut marre, j'ai bien dût admettre que si mon cœur battait comme un dingue dans ma poitrine dès que je te voyais c'était parce que je t'aimais. Une fois ça admis, il me suffisait de venir te voir pour te le dire.

- Euh… Ok…

Il y eut un moment de silence et le blondinet ajouta :

- T'es super bavard toi tôt le matin…

- La ferme !!

Cependant malgré les explications du brun, Naruto restait encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

- Mais Sasuke… Tu es sûr ?

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour l'Uchiwa, sans lâcher le poignet du plus petit, il passa sa main sur sa nuque et approcha leurs lèvres pour les sceller dans un baiser. Il força l'entré de la bouche de Naruto et y introduit sa langue pour danser avec. Le blond était tellement surpris, complètement perdu, qu'il se laissa faire sans rien dire. Quand son… Devait-il encore penser rival ?... Enfin quand Sasuke le relâcha il resta droit comme un piquet à le regarder. Que devait-il faire, lui ?

Mais finalement vous savez à quatre heures du matin passé on prends plus le temps de réfléchir. Il prit la main de Sasuke et l'attira dans son appartement puis referma la porte.

A Konoha le soleil se levait doucement dans une aube qui annonçait peut-être une nouvelle histoire d'amour…

Fin !

L'autatrice : avant de hurler que Sasuke est complètement OOC s'il vous plaît attendez mon explication, je vous jure qu'elle est pas si mauvaise…

Sasuke : vas-y on t'écoute

L'autatrice : tu m'écoutes toi ?

Sasuke : je finis avec Naruto, je ne vois pas où est le problème

L'autatrice : bref, on parlait avec ma grande sœur des persos OOC en disant qu'il fallait arrêter de voir du OOC partout (je ne citerai pas de nom) parce qu'au final on est pas dans le manga alors si les caractères changent un peu c'est pas si grave. A partir du moment où Sasuke ne devient pas le mec archi souriant courant partout adorant faire des farces, je ne vois pas trop où est le problème. Bref. Et là ma sœur a dit « Si Sasuke se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour Naruto, il n'hésiterait pas à lui dire, parce que Sasuke n'est pas timide. » C'est pas bête au fond. Sasuke n'est pas timide. Du tout. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas débarquer à quatre heures du matin et dire « Naruto, je t'aime ». J'ai dis à voir. J'ai essayé. J'aime essayer. Voilà ce que ça a donné ! … Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sasuke : je suis totalement OOC

L'autatrice : la ferme, tu me déprimes


End file.
